How They Came To Be
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The tragic backstory of the five children of the Archangels. From the Garden, to Egypt, Pagans and inevitably the Prisons with Gadreel. They've seen everything and prove that a parent never forgets a child and a child never forgets a parent. Metatrons one fatal error was allowing them to fall from Heaven.


**Well, before The Past, was 'The Past'**

 ** _Date: Before time was established_**

It's a parents natural instinct to want to do anything to make their child happy. The need to protect them no matter what and to ensure that they felt safe no matter what. The parent was softened by the child as their welfare and happiness is the only thing that matters.

When the first of the Nephilim was born it had been a time of celebration. Two of God's most prized creations combining together to create the perfect creature in honor of their Father's Love. Nephilim were the offspring of His Angels and Humans, an ancient race that history records of being destroyed by God's wrath years later.

The first of the Angel's, The Archangel Michael, was the first to create one of the newest species.

He went to Earth, to The Garden, and laid with the first women. Lilith took the honor of siring a child with an Angel as any mortal woman would do. It was a night full of _lust_ , _love_ and _passion_. The Archangel Michael planting a seed of his grace within the Beauty of the Garden and together they sired a child.

Being the Head of the Angel's he could not stay within the Earthen plane for long and when the morning came Lilith found herself laying alone in the soft grasses and ferns. Despite the empty spot next to her though she knew she was not alone, not really.

The sun shone brighter that day then had on any other.

Lilith pressed a hand to her belly and smiled. She could feel the beat of grace under her fingers and it brings a warmth to her heart that she had never felt before. Never before had the aspect of being a mother ever occur to her but knowing that she had a small child growing within her made her feel amazing.

Nine months passed rather quickly.

It was no time at all until the Archangel came back to see her. Holding her hand as his brother delivered their child. He swaddled him in a soft silken blanket and passed him over to her. The thing is tiny. She smiles when the babe opens it's mouth to yawn and briefly opens its eyes revealing the bright cerulean blue of its father.

She breaths in, in amazement, and looks over at the angel sitting next to her in the grasses. Archangel Michael returns her look with a smile as he reaches out to caress the child's head tenderly.

"He is beautiful.", He whispers, in a sort of mild awe.

Lilith nods her head in agreement turning her gaze back to her child once more. _Her Child_. It is not something she can fathom. He is indeed beautiful. He has her pale smooth skin and her nose. But he has his father's shining eyes and tufts of his dark hair.

As if feeling the gentle hand cradling his head the child opens his eyes once more looking around at the world surrounding him before peering up at the blue eyes that match his own. Michael smiles as the child stares at him and cooes in the language only a baby can speak. He whines and screws up his tiny face.

"Shhh my little one do not cry.", He whispers again, his voice sounding nothing like the prized commander he is, rather a soft paternal love from deep within personified through him.

He rubs a thumb over the child's cheek and he is instantly rewarded with a toothless smile. Lilith smiles her own smile at the sight of it and she knows that her child will break hearts as he grows. Their child calms down and yawns once again. The chuckle released from the most powerful angel is deep and rumbles through his chest like a rolling wave of thunder.

"What shall we name him _amica mea_?"

She looks up at him in surprise at being given such a choice in the matter. He returns her look only briefly with a smile of his own before turning his attentions back to the baby cradled to her bare chest. Its not something that she has ever thought about before.

But a name does come to mind.

"Matthew. His name is Matthew."

Archangel Michael smiles at her and nods once.

"Matthew 'gift of YAHWEH', A beautiful name for a beautiful child, fitting for him. So it shall be and so it is written."

He smiles down at the boy sleeping against his mother's chest.

"Welcome to Creation, Little Prince Matthew."

* * *

Being the eldest in Creation, the Head Angel, Leader of the Host meant that Michael was kept away from his ever growing child. But he hadn't had a worry for it as he knew his child was being raised by the woman he so loved in The Garden.

The safest place on the newly created Earth.

Just because he was a very busy angel, however, did not mean that he didn't spend all of his free time in The Garden with his son though.

He'd been there to witness his first steps, for just one example.

Michael stood bent over holding onto both of the small hands as he walked the boy over the soft grass. Lilith smiled from where she sat in a patch of soft colored flowers watching them together. The Archangel refused to allow the child to walk on his own in fear that he might fall over and hurt himself.

She thought it was cute; The Great Archangel's one known weakness being the tiny child which he so cherished. It was no secret to her that his love for his child ran deeper then his love for her. Not that she could blame him. Matthew was a jewel.

"He will never learn if you do not allow him to try for himself, _angelum meum_."

Archangel Michael smiled at her from where he stood holding the small babes hands steady in the air as he stepped his way through the grass. She was right though and her smile said it all as the Archangel slowly let the toddling child go and he moved to kneel a few paces in front of him, holding his arms out at the ready.

Matthew looked over at his father and smiled brightly, giggling, as he took sloppy steps forward. Michael was giddy with excitement as the child of his heart slowly but surely made his way to his awaiting parent all by himself. Lilith was on her feet in the next moment as both parents danced in the flowers with their child as he clapped in excitement.

His first words?

They'd been Abba.

The Archangel found though, that despite how much he wished he could, he could not spend every waking moment with his precious child.

Adam had been suspicious from the start. He did not like how his lover would go off with the Archangel and they would spend all day together. It was not uncommon for angels to come to see them. Gabriel was a common sight along with Raphael and Lucifer.

In fact he had been seeing much of the Archangel's nowadays and it wasn't until they had failed to come visit Lilith one day that he found out _why_. He watched her wake from her sleep at his side and cautiously sneak away like he was not watching.

He followed her to the clearing and stopped short at what she ran to greet.

 _"Who is that!"_

Lilith spun around at the sound of his voice pulling the child behind her protectively. Matthew whined frightenedly at the action grabbing at the mother's arm in shock. He peeked out from behind her at the man yelling in such explosive anger. Abba never yelled. Abba never got angry. Abba was always happy and he talked softly to Mitera he never got mad.

"Who is it!"

Adam took a step forward practically shaking with anger and in response she took a step back pushing Matthew even further behind her.

"Mitera?"

Adam looked down at the child in surprise. If anything the child's small outburst did nothing but hinder the situation unfolding even more. Lilith stared at the man before her discreetly trying to pull the boy behind her even more. Matthew whined at the situation and clung to her hand tightly, she felt her fingers snap under the pressure but ignored it.

"Did it just call you 'mother'?"

"Adam please!"

"Did it _just_ -"

"Yes! He is my child!"

"But we have not-He is not mine!"

Adam stormed forward in rage. Matthew screamed in terror as his mother was torn from his grasp. The boy backed up in horror as the man threw his mother aside and kept coming like a lion coming for its prey.

"You are not mine! Your evil! Your sin! Tempter!"

Matthew fell over as he tripped over himself and cried out. A rustle and the sound of feet hitting the ground hard could be heard in the next moment. The commotion had drawn the attention of the guards keeping to the gates and two angel's came barreling around the corner ready to face anything that might be attacking.

Eyes took in Lilith reaching for her child screaming.

They took in the small boy on the ground crying.

And they took in the Man looming over him.

"What is going on?"

Adam whirled around yelling about sin and temptation and his lover being unfaithful.

Aziraphale and Abner exchanged looks when the man turned back towards the child. They knew who the boy was, rumors had spread through the Host as to where their commander went everyday he had his free time from training. Just as it was no secret that something had changed in their Leader. While he had always been kind-hearted there was something else too. Something that made him even more happy then he usually was.

That is why it broke their hearts having to do what they did.

Aziraphael stepped forward pulling his wings in closer. Adam looked up at the same time Matthew did both staring at the Angel for different reasons.

"He is not yours?"

Adam sputtered.

Lilith cried for her child.

The two angels exchanged looks as the boy slowly crawled away from the man scaring him. He crawled up to the angel standing closest to him and grabbed onto the strap around his calf. Aziraphael looked down at him in question.

"You...You have wings like Abba...Can you get him to help Mitera?"

He stared at the child in shock not seeing his fellow Guard step forward cautiously. Abner grabbed him by the arm and yanked him around.

Aziraphael moved fluidly not in complete control of himself at the moment. Something was spoken to him in Enochian and Matthew tilted his head as if he understood.

The one Matthew held onto made a hand motion sending the other on his way. Abner spared the boy one final glance and turned wing. Lilith screamed for him to come back for him not to tell but was stopped by the point of a sword under her chin.

He hated to do this, but she had broken the laws.

She had mated but not with the man it was intended.

Storm clouds raged through the sky. It was going to be a bad one.

* * *

The Archangel Michael looked up at the sound of his name being called. He set his sword aside as he stood to make his way to open his door only to have it almost slam into his face.

Lucifer was frantic, his face red and eyes wide talking a mile a minute.

Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him he waited until he was calm enough to attempt to speak to him.

"What is the matter brother?"

Lucifer grabbed at his wrist and pulled him forward. Michael yelped as he was tugged forward and almost tripped over himself in the rush. He was pulled through the halls of Heaven's Main House by Lucifer's grip on his arm.

"What is going on? Lucifer! Tell me! Where are we going!"

They ran around corners and down halls until he finally got tired of being ignored and the eldest dug his heels into the ground.

"Brother! Talk to me!"

"The Garden! Father was in the Garden and by the sounds of it he was not happy!"

Michael faltered, the first time that Lucifer had ever seen something like that, and he went pale. His mind was everywhere and no where all in the same moment. What if Father had found Matthew? What was going to happen to Lilith? How would anyone else found out? Lucifer pursed his lips and tugged his brother forward.

"Come on!"

* * *

The throne room had been empty when they had stopped there first. Upon noticing the vacancy there Michael had immediately split apart from his brother heading to the garden as fast as he could. Touching down in the garden he ran towards his distraught lover.

Lilith looked up at the sound of heavy footfalls and shot to her feet stumbling towards the Archangel as tears trailed down her face.

 _"Angelum Meum! Angelum Meum!"_

Michael caught her quickly before she could hit the ground. She was hysterical! For a moment he feared she might faint she was so worked up.

"What happened!"

She pointed and gestured and spoke so jumbly fast that nothing coming from her mouth was comprehensible. He had to cover her mouth with his hand simply to silence her enough to get her to focus.

" _Amica mea_ , what happened?"

"They took him! Adam found him and they took him! Your Father! Banished! Imprisoned! They took him Michael!"

"Wh-"

"Matthew! They took him! Your Father is having him imprisoned!"

He grit his teeth in rage. How dare he! His child! His only child! Lilith shoved him away shocking him from his stupor.

"Go! GO! You have to get him! Save him Michael! Please save our child! Get to him!"

She pushed him again until he stumbled backwards and agreed. Not that it took much for him to be, that was his child just as much as it was hers. No one would keep him from his child, not even his Father. Opening his wings he waited merely for her to back away as to not get caught up, she stumbled away from him a mere two steps before falling to her knees not seeming to think of her own fate when her child's was much more important.

Michael knew her fate though, he could feel it as he looked upon her, she was being banished from the Garden.

He bent at the knee and kicked from the ground.

The beats of his wings were powerful enough to change the direction of the winds. His fury was palpable as he rose higher and higher radiating off of him in waves.

Angels parted as he stormed by not daring to stand in his way. The Guard's of the Throne Room scattered as the enraged Archangel came closer and closer. Opening the doors seemingly too slow for him as he thrust both hands out and slammed them open himself.

As it was, unsurprisingly the council had already been ordered.

Raphael watched him walk across the threshold calmly, not batting an eyelash at his rage.

Gabriel was a hard book to read though, his face portrayed neutrality, but his emotions portrayed sympathy.

Lucifer was torn between rage and sorrow,

God was not phased in the slightest. He had seen his fair share of angered angels and Michael was no worse than they.

 _"Where is he?"_

"If this is about whom I think it is, then I am glad you have finally arrived."

God looked around the gathered council, "Let the council convene on the matter as to what should be done with the Abomination."

"Where is he?"

He was not in the mood for his Father's grand games. This was not some animal nor some creature of darkness they were convening about, this was his _child_. There was murmuring among the others in the council whom were outside of the Archangel's fold when the tension between the eldest of them and Father reached a climatic peak.

They were silenced with a hard wave of the Creator's hand.

"He is where all wrong things must be kept."

Michael's eyes blazed, "You _imprisoned_ my child?"

" _It is where it belongs._ "

A sword formed in his right hand. Edge flaming brightly into raging fire.

"I will not allow you to keep _my son_ caged away like some common animal."

God watched his eldest child turn on his heel intending to free his mistake. The voice was soft, calm, as it floated across the room. It was like a gentle hand that wrapped around Michael in a way that halted him mid movement.

"If you go to that boy, I will have him destroyed."

Michael's shoulders rose to his ears and he screamed in rage. Though God moved an inch to the left to avoid a flaming sword to the face, he knew he had won.

Lilith was cast from The Garden.

And with only the prison guards as his family, Matthew grew up in the confines of a small solitary cell for the rest of his eternity.

* * *

After all that had happened with Michael in the Garden, God had forbidden any others but the Guards to step foot within the premises. He did not want a repeat of what had happened with the first, with anyone else.

Michael had changed after that.

He dove head first into his training and teaching. He was ruthless and worked nonstop.

Gabriel and Raphael avoided him at all costs.

Lucifer though, he fumed for his brother. Where Michael buried himself in his work to forget the pain he felt at the loss of his beloved child, Lucifer schemed.

He would show them, he'd show them all.

He'd stick it to the man.

God had become distracted as of late and it would be no skin off his nose should he decide to sneak into the Garden. Eve was a pretty enough woman and Adam was still a douche.

"Luci don't do it!"

Lucifer ignored his younger brother as Gabriel tried his hardest to stall him in his walking.

"You know what will happen!"

Still he kept moving, even having to stop for a mere second to move the younger out of the way. Gabriel was nothing if not persistent.

"Luci!"

"I have to Gabe. For us. For Michael."

The kicked puppy look he received was enough to get him to pause in his stride for a short moment. Turning with a sigh he wrapped his arms around his favorite younger brother.

"It'll be okay kiddo, just listen and do as your told."

He placed a single kiss to his brothers temple and moved on leaving Gabriel standing there.

* * *

Eve had been much like Lilith was in the fact that when an angel came to her asking for her to be their mate she had been proud to agree, she had been noticed by an angel—who wouldn't be proud of that?

She was a beauty in her own right, dark hair and chestnut eyes. Though she was unwittingly kept on a short leash by Man there was still times she would go off on her own and on those times is when Lucifer would go to her.

They met in a patch of tall wildflowers.

It had merely been for revenge at first but as he got to know her; interests and thoughts and such, he actually found himself falling for her. Had anyone told him that at some point he would have had a child with a Human he would have called them insane and proceeded to use them as his personal training dummy—ahem he means partner—until they learned to keep such thoughts to themselves.

Yet here they were.

To his surprise she had not been with him in the idea to merely have a child, not at first. It had taken a few more get togethers and walks through the trees to get her to agree but secretly he did not seem to mind. She was an interesting Woman.

"I'm scared."

She was not sure what fear was exactly, but she felt something that she had never felt before.

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her lips, "Don't be."

Swiftly he bent, without breaking their kiss, and lifted her from the ground. She wound her arms around his neck as he turned to carry her to a soft patch of moss. It was hot, it was passionate, and it was gentle but he was able to plant a seed of his grace into the Woman.

Eve woke up the next morning expecting to be alone after such a night, all they had talked about was her having his child, but as she turned in her sleep-like state she found an arm wrapped around her waist carefully. Holding her close safely, protectively, and she could feel the steady breath of the man behind her.

The skin of the arm was too pale to be Adam's and he never held her in this way. She smiled to herself as she tucked back into his side feeling the arm tighten just a fraction around her.

He stayed.

* * *

Eve had never had child before, she'd never been with child before, even though she knew she was meant to procreate with Adam she had done so first with the Angel. It had become harder to hide from her destined mate as her stomach grew in size.

It was only her luck that Adam was not the brightest.

Their child had been born on a cool winter's day. Lucifer had been antsy pacing back and forth as she gave birth. Raphael was as calm as one could be though as if he delivered children on a regular and he was the rock that yanked his brother back to a steady halt.

The boy had blonde golden ringlets and the brightest purple eyes she had ever seen. His skin was as pale as his father's almost like a pale moon at twilight. Raphael swaddled the baby in a soft blanket and held it out for his brother to take.

Lucifer held the tiny creature in his arms carefully as if he would drop it at any moment.

Eve was exhausted after such a strain but she raised her hands for her child. Raphael was gone with a smile in their direction as Lucifer moved to kneel down beside the Mother of his child holding the small bundle out for her to see.

Her smile made the sun shine duller in comparison.

"He is perfect."

"Yes he is."

They shared a smile as the baby yawned tiredly and closed its tiny eyes.

"What are you going to call him?"

Lucifer looked up at her in surprise at having the honor of naming the child placed on him. It took a moment for him to think of something good, something that fit perfectly.

"Adam."

* * *

It had not been in the original plan, his only thought was to spite his father, but as he watched Adam (his Adam) grow he had become attached. There is not much in this world (then or now) that can say that they've had Lucifer fall head over heels for it, but little Adam is one of those things.

A sad truth of the matter was, after the who ordeal with Michael, no angel was allowed on Earth for long periods of time until the entire wind of the situation blew over and so Lucifer had missed much of his child's early years.

He spent as much time as he was allowed on Earth though.

The sun shone high above the green lush grasses. Warming everything in its path of light. A woman sat in the tree line watching the ongoing scene with a happy smile. Her hair fell delicately down her back in waves of chocolate, blue eyes sparkled. In the grassy meadow before her she watched the small boy dance and play among the yellow dandelions.

Blonde ringlets danced in the wind as he jumped around excitedly, his laughter like music rolling from the air around them. A shadow swooped over the boy for a small moment, but it was enough for him to notice in his playing and pause to peer up. A shriek accompanied another bout of happy giggles as the child spun to run in the opposite direction. Eve peered up into the sky to watch as the beautiful figure pulled their wings inwards, diving from the open space.

Arms encircled the small waist and the boy was lifted from the ground in a fit of giggles as he was hoisted into the air.

Lucifer tossed the small bundle up above his head, laughing along with the child, opening his arms to catch him as he came back down. The boy gave a giggly shriek as the Archangel assaulted his pudgy belly with a round of tickles.

"And how is my sun star doing today?"

"Papa!"

Eve smiled at the pair as her lover tossed the child above his head again, a routine they had made every time he came to visit now, catching him once more and sparing another round of tickles on his poor abused belly.

"Your smile still shines as bright as the day my little one!"

"Papa! Stohop!"

Laughter sounding like music from the Heaven's echoed across the meadow much like the child's had only moments ago. Lucifer stopped his playful assault as requested and pulled the child into a warm hug instead, turning to walk them both back to the mother under the trees.

Eve smiled up at him as the Light Bringer came to sit next to her, pulling their child around into his lap comfortably, placing a hand over the youths belly protectively to keep him in place and allowing the boy to pick up the fingers and bend them in every which way he so chose.

"He misses you when you do not come."

The golden haired Archangel sighed, he did indeed know this, he could hear the sorrowful prayers whenever his visit had to be moved to another day. Little Adam was growing up right under his nose, and in order to ensure he did not share the same fate as his older cousin, Lucifer was being forced to forfeit his 'playdates' as to not draw any unwanted attention.

"I miss him too, everyday."

* * *

It is said that all good things must come to an end, and so they knew that the door of freedom and peace was coming to a close.

Adam grew into a spitting image of his father. Ringlets of gold bounced with every step. His skin as pale and pristine as that of the freshly fallen snow.

But his eyes, his eyes were solely his mothers.

Deep iridescent rainbows.

It had come suddenly, and unable to be stopped, Lucifer had thought it odd that he of all the Archangels be called to deal with an issue on the other side of their universe, but had not grown suspicious having become complacent in the lack of attention from Heaven on his child in Eden.

Eve's voice was frantic, almost near hysterical, when her prayers finally reached his ears.

And his grace absolutely froze.

 _No. No! NO!_

His wings distorted the galaxy, he opened them so quickly, his mind racing as the possible outcomes played over and over in hi minds eye.

The smug bastard had the audacity to smirk at him as he landed in the Garden Eden. Eve took his attention as soon as his feet touched warm grass and made it impossible for him to enact revenge on the one who had surely spelled the downfall for his only child.

"Please! They took him! I tried to fight but they were too much for me! Our son! Save our son!"

Thunder was rumbling in the eastern sky, a storm brewing for the first time over the young Earth, Father was beyond angered.

"Seek shelter, stay safe, I will find our son."

She nodded, knowing what was in store for him, the rumors of the first had always made it to the Garden Eden, but she did not have the heart to tell that to the Morning Star.

Though a part of her said that he already knew.

* * *

Michael stood outside the Throne room, pacing back and forth as if waiting for his arrival. One look at the younger archangel and sympathetic pity replaced the concern painted on his face. Lucifer shook his head as the foreboding feeling dawned into reality and his worst fear was becoming his next life story.

"No, where is he?"

"I am sorry brother."

Lucifer turned suddenly, so quick, had he been a human he would have given himself whiplash for sure. Michael never apologized for no reason, it was not in his character.

"What have you got to be sorry for brother?"

Michael shook his head again, "I had no choice."

It was a betrayal that ran deep, deeper than any wound ever could, when realization set in. Michael had been the one to bring his child here, the one who had brought him to his untimely end. His own brother had betrayed him in the worst possible way.

"You had no _choice_?"

"Brother I had to!"

"You have surely just killed my only child, and you have the gall to call yourself my _brother_!"

" _Brother_ -!"

Lucifer snarled, shoving Michael away from him, "You are no brother of mine, we are not brothers! _Not anymore!_ "

As punishment for his crimes Lucifer was soon banished to Hell, to live out eternity in a cage built from God's hand. Eve, and Adam, were banished from the Garden together (and would bare multiple children after being released though none would ever compare to little Adam in Eve's eyes). Gadreel and the child were thrown into Heaven's prisons together.

And thus, two children of Heaven's most terrifying was locked away.

Out of sight out of mind.

* * *

After seeing what had become of his brothers, their broken hearts for their lost children, the other angels turned a blind eye to the humans. Michael had gone cold and Lucifer had been lost to them. Raphael turned his gaze else where when the humans were concerned.

There was an unspoken rule that none would ever have child with another human, never again would they have to lay witness to such pain and loss.

And then the world was populated with the lesser gods and goddesses of human creation.

Raphael had been one of the first to go down and explore these new idols, Egyptians they were called. Their deities were something to be had, but there were a few that The Healer could find himself making peace with.

That's when he met Ma'at.

The goddess Truth, Justice, and Morality. She was different, she saw him for who he was not for the weapon he was created to be should the event arise. They got along from the start, a friendship to last the ages taking hold, and soon that friendship budded into a romance.

Michael had warned him, in the solitude of the night, not to get too close lest he get his heart broken.

But he had not heeded the warning and in the shadows of the candle light they got together in her temple. They met, and they made love, long and sweet and loving love. It was passionate and loud and hot.

They had done it though, and enjoyed every moment.

And in doing so, they had sired a child.

Not trusting any of his Family to deliver his child, he turned to the others of his wife's Pyramid, the maternity goddesses had been more than happy to aid them.

Isis blessed their unborn child at first word.

Taweret had taken over the instruction as soon as the contractions had started. Ordering them about and him from the room if he was going to be of no help beyond that of a worrying mess

Raphael had paced that hall with a very amused Anubis and Osiris for near almost half an hour before he was allowed back in, fiddling his hands the entire time.

In the bed of white lay his beloved and most treasured friend. Cradled to her breast was a child as dark as the night sky, curly hair covering his face as a halo he would surely grow into. Ma'at smiled up at him as he crept closer cautiously.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"He?"

"His name is Isaiah."

Raphael smiled, caress the soft head tenderly, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Isaiah, he is perfect."

* * *

The little boy was a troublemaker.

And always managing to scrape and skin little palms and knees. He had his mother's color and hair and complexion, but he had his father's eyes; a beautiful electric blue. Wings were sprouting from his back, courtesy of both his parents genealogy.

Other lower-tier gods and goddesses were always talking about the small prince of two worlds.

Isaiah giggled as he ran through the halls, his enemy fast approaching behind him, and turned down a hall quicker then he should have. He skidded across the floor, but instead of crying as any child his age would, he got back to his feet and took off once more.

The doors to the Throne Room opened with a loud bang, two heads looked up in surprise and softened at the sight of the little one.

"Al'umm! Al'umm! Help me! Help me!"

Little feet ran across the floor bare as the sound of leather on stone came up at his rear, and his giggles became more pronounced. Anubis chuckled as the youth tried to hide behind his legs. Ma'at looked up to see her closest friend and the father of her child come to a halt in the doorway.

Raphael leaned on his staff, looking around in the playfulness, his eyes shining, "Where oh where has my sweet little child gone?"

All three adults smiled at the sound of the childlike giggles from Anubis's general direction, the Death deity stepped to the side only slightly leaving the giggly child out in the open. Isaiah looked up with wide eyes, met his father's gaze, and smiled innocently.

"Babaan! Akhw al'umm, fi baba gonna get me!"

Anubis only chuckles and steps to the side once more.

Raphael lets his hand slide down his staff as he kneels, opening his arms.

"If you give Babaan a hug, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

The little boy positively lights up.

"Babaan! Babaan!"

Raphael laughs deeply as the small body slams into him, wraps his arms around his little bottom, and lifts him from the floor smoothly. Isaiah giggled happily as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck and leaned against his forehead.

"I missed you babaan."

"And I missed you my little prince."

He brushed their noses together, pecking it lightly, "Are you sorry for playing with fi baba staff?"

Isaiah nods his head and cuddles into his shoulder, playing with the beaded necklace he wears around his neck, he's made it together with babaan.

"Babaan can you tell me stories, you promised last time you came."

Raphael twirled his staff around, setting to rest peacefully on the wall beside him, and moved to sit among the gathered pillows and cushions next to the throne for their little prince.

"Of course, light of mine, what would you like to hear?"

He curled up, climbing up his lap and latched onto the front of his robes leaning against his chest.

"Can you tell me the story about Uncle Luci and Uncle Mike playing in the mud pits in the garden and Grandfather had to give them a bath and they got him all wet too cause they kept running out all naked!"

"Like you do?"

Isaiah giggled, "But you always catch me!"

Raphael chuckled fondly tickling his belly lightly, "And I can't seem to get the message across that you should think twice about it."

"Babaan no tickles! Babaan!"

"Alright alright, lay back with me and settle down so I can tell you your desired story."

Ma'at smiled at the two as she finished her work for the day, her lover coming to the end of his story, and folded into the child's other side. She pulled a blanket up over his sleeping form, she leaned up to kiss her lover softly and smiled when he leaned forward to press his lips to the slumbering boys temple.

"He gets all excited when he hears you are coming."

"I wish I could see him more."

She nods in understanding, "You have told me what became of your brothers though, and I think it wise that we continue this path we are on now so that you may continue to visit him outside of a prison cell."

Raphael nods, she is right after all, and simply decides to hold him closer for the time he has left here.

* * *

When the order is given that following spring to lay siege to Egypt, his heart nearly flew from his chest, hastily he took hold of his staff and launched himself into the winds, his wings catching him just as he turned to make way to the Palace.

It was a massacre.

Blood was spilled, blood of innocents, woman and children.

It was carnage that should have never seen the light of dawn.

Familiar faces stared hauntingly up at him, mothers wailed for their lost children, the guards to her throne room were slaughtered and at the mere sight of them he knew. Raphael did not need to kick the locked doors open, did not need to rush in on his dearest bleeding out on the floor, did not need to lay eyes upon the blood covered pile of blankets and pillows.

But he did.

And he _screamed_.

He screamed so loud that even lightyears away, standing in the midst of the Lord's Throne Room with the child in custody, Michael turned at the sound.

To save his own child, he was being forced to betray his brothers.

* * *

Not being able to stand seeing his family at each others throats, seeing Lucifer arguing with Michael in violent bouts of rage, and Raphael completely immersed in his work and doing quite an excellent time in pretending that he was an only child and there was no other archangels besides him.

Gabriel was so sick of his family _not_ being a family anymore, that he simply left.

He was there one day and gone the next.

Being the creative archangel he was, Gabriel had become quite adept in cloaking his grace away from the scent of those that might come looking for him and he didn't want to be caught by (namely his brothers) and as he had suspected it had taken them only a week to realize he was gone and come looking.

But by that time, Gabriel was long gone.

Living life as a bachelor with his power was something Gabriel came to enjoy, it was easy and free and completely without the hassle of being near his ubber depressing brothers. He lived life the way he wanted when he wanted with no one there to tell him what to do.

Meeting her had been by chance, from the offer of a good friend between the both of them, a mutual correspondence that had thought that they would have made a great pair together.

And they had been right.

Sigyn was a beautiful young thing that had been more than happy to do all of his twisted fantasies so long as she got to throw in a few of her own. It had been fun, the entire time, and though it had not been planned for when she had told him of her pregnancy he had been ecstatic.

Gabriel had been banned from entering the chambers as soon as she had declared that her water had broken, and he'd been left to pace in the hall for what felt like lifetimes for any sort of news involving the children and his girlfriend.

After what seemed like three eternities the door to the bed chamer opened and a midwife stepped free, she smiled at him as best as a midwife could manage, and he waited on baited breath.

"Would you like the meet your children?"

Gabriel's world came to a stop at the plural word.

"Children? As in-"

"As in, more than one? You have two, twins, would you like to meet them?"

His hands were shaking and his grace quaking with barely concealed excitement. Two? Twins? Meaning more than one?

"I-Yes! Yes please!"

She nodded once, turning stiffly and waving a hand for him to follow after her. Gabriel was practically jumping with joy, just being able to keep his wings locked away at the last minute, and followed after dutifully. Two sets of strong lungs filled the room with echoing cries. Sigyn was sleeping on the bed, sweaty and in the process of being washed from the birthing, and next to her bed was a large bassinet.

"They are there."

He followed the sounds of the cries and peeked over the side silently. Two sets of golden eyes looked up at him, faces frozen mid scream, they all gazed over the other. He fell at first sights.

Cooing softly, Gabriel reached inside the safety bed to pull one out, cradling him carefully in his arms.

"Just look at you," He lifted a set of teeny tiny fingers with a single digit of his own, "Your so small."

The little thing cooed up at him happily, the other reaching out for its other half from its position in the crib, smiling and leaning back over with a chuckle Gabriel lifted the other from his spot.

"Your so beautiful, the both of you," Gabriel turned to look at the handmaid, "have they been named yet?"

"Vali and Narfi, my lord."

 _Vali and Narfi._

* * *

Snow crunched under his boots as he ran through the forest, his breath condensing before his eyes, he hurried in a frenzy to find the missing child. His missing child. Heart pounding in his chest, Gabriel feared that he might never find him, that the past was going to repeat itself in the worst possible way.

His mind was still reeling over the confrontation with Odin, _eye for an eye child for a child_ , repeating over and over in his head like some broken record skipping back and back and back.

The archangel stilled completely, holding his breath as best as he could, he strained to listen.

 _There!_

A rustling came from just in front of him in the next bush over. Gabriel rushed forward, hoping beyond hope that he was not too late.

It was a tragic sight.

Everything was red.

The snow stained and the trees painted, everything was covered in the red paint of blood. His breath caught in his chest. A slight puff of air came from the mutilated child and Gabriel slid in next to him. Narfi looked up at him with dull golden eyes.

"….Da...Daddy..."

"I'm here little guy," His hands were shaking as he pulled the boy into his lap, "I'm right here, I gotcha."

Nari smiled up at him softly, his face paling by the minute, and Gabriel felt tears well in his eyes as his lap became increasingly warm in the blood of his beloved little child.

"Close your eyes, little trickster, close your eyes and everything...everything will be okay."

His kid was dying, he was sitting here holding onto his sweet little boy and he was going to die. Gabriel sat there for a good twenty minutes holding onto his beloved baby boy as he slowly bled out all around him, covering everything in his rich warm blood, and shut his little golden eyes when he took his last deep inhale.

Sobbing softly, he pulled the little head to his chest, and let his tears drop into his hair.

"You...You just sleep then Kiddo...Daddy's going to go find your brother."

Manifesting his grace for the first time in forever, set the dead child into a time hold. Wiping his eyes free of the tears with the back of his hand, he pushed himself back up. A trail of blood led him to the other one.

A wolf, terrified and cowering under a fallen tree trunk.

Gabriel steeled himself as he got down onto his knees and held a hand out.

"Vali?"

The wolf whined lowly, curling up tighter in on itself.

"Vali it's okay.."

Slowly the wolf crawled out of its hiding hole.

"Come here kiddo, it's okay."

It was a cautious walk across the snow covered ground, in fear for retribution for what he had done, "I promise I'm not mad, come here kiddo, come to daddy."

The wolf slinked forward and slid into his lap, the fur and muzzle covered in blood, the blood of his little other half.

Blood of his twin.

And it was in that moment, as he sat that with one son dead and the other as good as, that Gabriel vowed to leave Asgard forever.

And that Odin and everyone else would pay.

Because if he couldn't be happy then no one could.

* * *

Thaddeus was elated with the new additions to his fine collection of prisoners.

Gadreel looked mightily confused as more than one child was tossed into his cell.

And there they stayed.

* * *

 **Present**

The wind picked up drastically and he _knew_ it meant nothing good. Something as natural as win didn't change directions as suddenly as it just did, it just doesn't do that. There was a sound, something akin to a roll of thunder, three, in succession that drew his attention away from his struggling baby brother.

Almost like... like drum beats...and horns, ominous sounding and repeating the same syllable over and over. It came from everywhere and nowhere, surrounding them and the plants and the pond in the distance like the air all around them; unseen but there. Dean Winchester froze in his spot though his hands still grappled for his brother on their own autopilot.

And then his gaze snapped upwards.

* * *

Castiel awoke on the cold wet ground, his fingers twitching into a pile of wet wrinkled leaves, and his eyes opened.

* * *

Dean looked up to the sky, his face set in a blissful expression of utter _disbelief_ and the sounds of his brother faded beneath the sounds that came from above. Lights, like glowing orbs, fell through the clouds. Too far for him to make out what they were.

In his gut though, Dean knew exactly what had happened.

They hadn't _just_ closed the gates of Heaven.

 _"No Cas."_

* * *

Finally, he made his way from the forest he'd woken up in, coming to a field in the midst of the trees. A clearing that gave him full view of what he had just done.

Castiel watched, the wind blowing through his hair, as the lights fell from the sky. He knew exactly what they were.

Like shooting stars falling to Earth.

It had only been seen once before in his long long lifetime.

And that had been the Morning Star.

* * *

One fell right next to them, Dean could see it as plain as day.

Its wings burning off.

Hear its screams of agony and confusion and mind numbing terror.

It landed in the pond just a ways off hard enough to create a boom and shake the ground, water spraying out in all directions as if a bomb had just gone up underneath. So much so that it aroused Sam from his lapse of self agony.

He sucked in a breath, shaky, "What is happening?"

The horn blasted again, and they both looked up in sync.

"Angels..." Dean paused, his mind not fully able to wrap around it completely, "They're falling."

* * *

Though he knew how much they detested wearing them, it was a priority to ensure that the collars around their necks were not removed, though they had lived in a prison cell with an angel for all these years they did not have training to control the power they had inherited from their exceptionally powerful parents.

Gathering them close as they fell, he wanted to ensure he didn't loose not a one, hands clutched at his shirt as they free fell towards the earth in a blazing ball of fire.

Turning, he cradled them carefully, and they all landed with a hard powerful impact.

Gadreel was able to remain conscious after such a hit for a few moment, only to ensure his charges had landed safely.

Hazelnut eyes opened briefly and hands pushed so they could look around but they too fell back down, collapsing down on the strong but beaten chest underneath him.

Four others didn't move in the slightest.

* * *

"But it's itchy!"

Gadreel was still trying to heal himself after such a fall but taking charge of five inexperienced children with the powers of Heaven's Most Terrifying Angels ever was a job that was full time no matter what condition you're in.

He scooped the little one up in an arm and scratched a few fingers over his neck.

They giggled and shook their head, "No! Uncle! Tickles!"

"Oh? But I thought it was itchy?"

Little hands pushed at his chest and the itchiness was instantly gone as the little one nuzzled in for some cuddles. Gadreel chuckled lightly and pulled him in close.

"I know they are uncomfortable but until you can learn to control your abilities they must stay on."

Kneeling down next to the little dark toned boy sitting on the blankets, he repeated himself but in a language that he knew the little one would understand.

"la takhudh qiladat qubalatan qalilana wahda, yjb albaqa' ealaa." (No taking the necklace off little one, must stay on.)

"nem em jadaril." (yes uncle gadreel)

He pet the young ones head slightly, fingers scratching lightly at the spaces between his braids, "shukraan jazila" (thank you little one)

There was a smile in return for his troubles and it lifted his spirits. A scuffle had him moving again, never an uneventful day with these little ones.

Twins, identical but for their hair, were hitting one another in rapid fire like any children their age would in the midst of a tantrum.

"Now now little nephews, what has caused this little fuss this time?"

Lifting them both by the scruff of their little hoods he separated them rather easily, dangling them apart waiting for his answer. Both spit out insults at each other in their native tongue, any normal person would have been conflicted trying to figure out what they were saying, but being an angel Gadreel was able to pick up on exactly what was being said.

He lifted them up higher and gave them each equally stern looks, "That's enough of that language, and if you ever use it again, we will wash it free from your mouth."

Gadreel may not be their biological fathers but he was as good as, seeing as he was all they had. Really.

"hva har dere to så opprørt?" (what has you two so upset?)

The little one with the red curly hair glared at his brother from where he dangled, "Han tok min godbit!" (he took my treat!)

Gadreel turned to look at the dark haired child, "Narfi, tok du han godbit?" (Narfi did you take his treat?)

Little golden eyes averted to the floor at having been caught red handed, "Ja herr."

"Gi den tilbake liten en, og ingen flere godbiter for resten av dagen." (give it back little one, and no more treats for the rest of the day)

Narfi passed a small box of animal crackers back over to his brother and upon no further signs of arguments set the two troublemakers back down on the ground. Smiling as they took each others hands and trotted back to their spot in the corner.

Little Adam was still giggling from the little tickle attack from earlier on and it was an endearing sight.

"I must go out and see if I can find out what has happened. Matthew is in charge until I return, do not leave this place, and if anything should happen call for me immediately."

They nodded in understanding and agreement. Promising to do as they were told if anything should have happened.

* * *

Metatron was nothing if not patient, and conniving, watching waiting for his moment to jump at the throne. He knew that if he put his 'restart' into action while those dreaded Archangels were still in charge it would end horribly.

He knew his plan would be the only thing would bring those four wildcards together again.

The only thing that would steer Michael away from his constant never ending path of doing whatever he could to please their nonexistant Father, Lucifer would have quenched his hatred for humanity in a heartbeat, Raphael would have gone on a complete merciless warpath, and Gabriel would have reigned rightous justice down on them all without a second thought about it.

No, he knew when to make his move, and when the time arose he took it full throtal.

And with petty little Castiel, so needing to make up for everything else he had done that he was blinded to anything else that might be going on, and had been much to easy to manipulate into doing whatever he—err—the tablet had said.

He had thoughten everything out so thoroughly, down to the last detail, and as he stood on the grand entrance of the Archangel's private Tower watching the occupants fall in a blaze of fiery horror he never stopped to think of who exactly he had just released down onto the earth, nor the power ofhuman belief when given such a sight of the skies falling in on them.

For he had more pressing matters to worry about, such as the paint colors for his new home.

* * *

Father Reynold's walked through the pews of his church listening to the masses pray to Father for forgiveness and guidance and mercy. More and more stumbled in until it was standing room only.

He heard many names being invoked, even some that came as a surprise.

Kneeling down to an elderly women sitting on her knees he took her hand in his own, "Don't worry, The Lord and His angels is with us."

She smiled up at him in that particular way elderly people can, "Yes they are sweetie, yes they are."

* * *

The very first thing that he noticed among his return was that he was completely and utterly whole again. Not scattered to the four winds like some sort of cremated corpse. The second being that he had not woken up, again, alone.

He knew that grace anywhere.

"This is great, you know it would be things like this that has me convinced that this universe hates me, waking up next to you."

"Believe me Gabriel, returning to life and you being the first thing I see was not on the top of my list either."

Raphael stretched his arms and wings at the same moment, Gabriel made a sound of discomfort when the feathers flicked against his upper arm but it went ignored, and then he looked upwards.

"Something is wrong."

"What?"

"Something has happened to Heaven."

* * *

Down in the Cage in the lowest depths of Hell, two Archangels who were usually at each others throats sat side by side, eyes wide as they stared up in horror. The cage was a prison no doubt, but they could see everything above them and had witnessed the most horrid crime committed to their family in, well, forever (if one excluded The Fall obviously).

Who could do such a thing to the angels?

Why would they do such a thing?

"Michael?"

"Yes Lucifer?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Indeed we do."

* * *

The meeting between the four archangels had gone over about as well as you would imagine it would have. Gabriel was still extremely bitter about Lucifer stabbing him, Michael was not thrilled that Raphael had started a faction war, things like that, though on a brighter not it did seem that the trouble between Michael and Lucifer had been dropped.

For now.

The meeting between the four archangels and the two Winchesters and their gullible angel friend had gone a bit better. Sam was still terrified of Lucifer much to the aforementioned archangels confusion, Dean still had a spot on for Raphael about threatening to do worse then Cancer, Sam was still bitter about Gabriel killing Dean so many times in TV Land (though the reaction from Michael when he heard of it was pretty funny), and Michael was pretty self explanitory.

Though the fact that they seemed to sympathsize with Castiel instead of blame him for what had been done to Heaven really did help get them back on the hunters good books.

You could only imagine how they reacted when it got back to them that the one behind all of this was Metatron, Lucifer had uttered some things under his breath in Enochian that had Raphael slapping his hands over Gabriel's ears in some sort of odd instinct that clearly annoyed the younger archangel while Michael blushed and gave Lucifer this look that clearly told him to watch it.

And then there was Gadreel.

* * *

Isa hadn't stopped crying since the morning and that was only because he had fallen asleep last night from crying so hard.

Matthew didn't know what to do and Adam wasn't much help either. He couldn't count on the twins to help him because they were just little kids.

He knelt before his little cousin, trying his hardest to remember the lanuage he spoke, "eisaa, ma ydr?" (isa what hurts)

The little egyptain cried even harder, "Maeddati tawlmny!" (my tummy hurts)

Matthew struggled to think of what Gadreel would do whenever they complained that their tummy's hurt. He usually pulled them into his lap and rocked them and hummed that lullaby under his breath and rub at their tummy until it stopped hurting or they fell asleep.

But Gadreel hadn't come back.

And Matthew figured he hated being in charge.

That's when the twins started crying too and Matthew vowed to ensure that next time Adam would be placed in charge.

 _Because being in charge sucked._

* * *

The Archangels, though against the idea, had agreed to wait outside the door while Dean and Castiel interrogated Gadreel.

"I don't see why we can't just go in there."

"For once I agree with Gabriel-"

"Hey!"

"This would go so much faster if we were able to get involved."

Michael shook his head, steadying a hand on both Lucifer and Gabriel's shoulders keeping them in place.

"It was his brother that the traitor took therefore we wil obide by Dean's wishes to stand aside while he does what he can."

They didn't like it but there was little one could say against Michael, his word was law and that was that.

"Gadreel was the sentry who allowed Lucifer into the garden."

Castie sounded just a bit bitter about it.

"my my, a celebrity."

And Crowley, Lucifer bristled at the sound of his voice but let it go.

"Wait, the Garden? Eden? Adam and Eve, fig leaves, Garden?"

"Its his fault. All of it. The Corruption of man, demons, Hell. God left because of him, The Archangels, _The Apocalypse_."

Castiel moved forward, "If he wasn't so weak none of it would have happened.", and then he started shaking the unconsious body of Sam Winchester.

"You ruined the universe, you damn son of a bitch!"

"Stop!"

"What are you doing!"

Now those were voices, though recognized instantly, were absolutely impossible for them to be in this room. The four Arcahgnels rushed into the room completely ignoring their agreement to let the hunter handle the situation.

And they were glad they did.

* * *

"Raphael?"

"What?"

Michael was competely and utterly lost in his shock because last he had seen of this child he had been locked in the prisons, never to hear his voice or his laughter again. Never to see his little eyes and wild dark hair. Never to feel those little fingers in his and...

"Matthew?"

Blue eyes widened slightly, "Abba?"

The little one was still wailing, and a teeny blonde was peeking out from around his arm, oh, and there was two twin golden eyes peeking out from his other side.

"What's wrong with Gaddy?"

"He was supposed to come back."

Raphael tilted his head slightly at the little ones cries as concern clouded his features.

"What's wrong with you, little one?"

The crying child lifted his arms up and flexed his fingers, "Al'umm! Al'umm! Maeddati tawlmny!"

"Oh your belly hurts? Well that's just no good, come here, come here."

The excitement he felt at seeing his beloved little Egyptain Jewel back was overshadowed by the need to comfort him while he didn't feel well. Matthew handed the child up to the healer, who tucked him in securely.

"Gadreel usually rubs our bellies when they hurt."

All four of them exchanged looks. Raphael rocked the little one close and reached out to press a finger to Sam's temple. Wounds healed and bodies separated. Gadreel stood flexing his hands and watching them in amazement as the skin did not flay off.

"Narfi? Vali? Get over here you two baby tricksters you!"

They giggled and ran across the cool floor and jumped into Gabriel's arms, he laughed excitedly and spinning them around happily.

The blonde bounced across the floor and threw himself at Lucifer's legs.

"Daddy!"

Michael looked up towards Gadreel.

"You kept our children safe?"

"They are fledglings, it is law."

Michael nodded, leaning down to lift the little boy into his arms.

Lucifer had the little blonde held up above his head, whispering to him in enochian and kissing at his belly playfully. He giggled and shreiked happily.

The twins were chattering away and Gabriel was hanging onto every word. He had tears shining in his eyes for some reason the two extremely confused hunters were not worthy of being made aware of. Smiling though, The Messenger nodded along to every word and pressed many many kisses to their cheeks and temple.

"I'm so happy you two are okay! What happened? You...You died...I saw it...I held you..."

Vali smiled, brushing their noses together and Gabriel rewarded it with the same smile.

"We alright daddy!"

Narfi giggled, "We hard to kill!"

"Like a cat!"

Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the comment, pulling them both into a tight embrace, burying his face into both their little necks and they shrieked with laughter.

"We have so much to catch up on!"

Michael rocked the little dark haired child calmly in his arms still looking as regal as ever, "Are we to believe that Metatron caused our children to Fall?"

They all looked to Gadreel for his opinion and when he nodded his head it only made their grace boil.

* * *

Metatron knew when those dreaded Archangels found out his plan, and realized that perhaps he should have explored Gadreel's background and personal life a bit more before giving him access to his plan. Not only had he gotten on their good graces, he had let their children and they were livid because of it.

What he should have done was take them with him as his leverage should this unbelieveable occurance have happened.

They thought they were so funny too-

"Metty! I want another cookie!"

Making him their nanny.

Gabriel and Raphael smiled as the scribe bustled about trying to keep their children in happy states, as the threat of what they would do if they weren't kept in such states was not something anyone wanted to experience, lounging on the large futon like bed in the playroom they had built oh so long ago.

Metatron produced a chocolate chip cookie for the little egyptian.

Isa shook his head.

"No, I want M&M cookie!"

The Scribe of God got red in the face as if he was preparing to yell at the child for not being specific about it before he had went to the trouble of getting this cookie, and then the boys father cleared his throat. Metatron took one look at Raphael's expression of considerable warning and went off to get the cookie that was desired.

Isa shrieked and giggled as fingers assaulted his side and belly. He fell back into his fathers stomach as his uncle chuckled from next to him.

Raphael pressed a kiss to Isa's curly hair, "Good boy, my little prince, very good job."

Their elder brothers entered some time later swinging their beloved children between them much to the little one's delight.

"What did you two do? We saw Metatron walking away in quite a huff."

Isa merely munched happily on his M&M cookie.

"Boy wanted his cookie."

* * *

 **HAHA I am so sorry for messing this up! Thank you for bringing it to my attention that I had posted the wrong thing!**


End file.
